


Guns N Rape?

by flash_lover



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_lover/pseuds/flash_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns N Rape?

All the gunners were setting around Izzy's house trying to get very drunk,high, or both. Axl then broke the silence "why don't we just go out and party or something?!?" Duff then got a little angry "because like most people were broke and cannot afford to go to a bar or a strip club,idiot."

"We can always have some girls to come over and we can have an orgy or something." Replied Slash. Axl being sarcastic said "oh yeah that's a great idea Slash, how are we gonna give them directions to Izzy's house in the middle of fucking nowhere?" Silence then took over again.

"Great,now that Slash mentioned an orgy, I'm fucking horny." Replied Duff. Steven then came into the room with some more night train and set down next to Duff on the floor. Truthfully all of them thought Steven was cute. "Hey Steven, there's this girl I really like and I get shy when I'm around her, what should I do?" Duff asked.

Steven couldn't believe what he was hearing.Duff.Shy.Around girls? "Um,just ask her out the next time you see her." Steven replied. "Hey just one more question,how do you think I should kiss her?" Asked Duff. "What do you mean?" Steven asked confused. "I know this is gonna sound wierd but can you show me how you kiss the chicks?" Steven then looked dumbfounded, was he serious???...

"Um...sure" Steven then replied. He leaned in and pretended Duff was a chick and started kissing him. Axl,Izzy,and Slash were all watching wide eyed and kind of turned on. "Wow." Duff said. What Steven didn't know when Duff got horny he really wanted to do it so it was his way or the highway. Duff then attacking Steven in a harsh kiss and pinned him down.

Axl soon got and idea, he ran upstairs to Izzy's room and got a pair of handcuffs and a gag and a whip. "Put his arms behind his back." replied Axl. Duff did what he was told. Steven's hands were soon handcuffed and Axl took the gag and tried to put it on Steven's mouth, but Steven moved his head and bit Axl's hand which earned Steven a hard slap in the face. "YOU FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR THIS IS GONNA GET A LOT WORSE!!!" Axl yelled.

Izzy and Slash soon got up and helped Duff hold Steven down while Axl got the gag on. Steven then tried to get up and run away from them but he was yanked back hard and landed on the floor with a pained cry. "Take his clothes off." Duff comanded. Izzy and Axl took Steven's clothes off and then took their own clothes off as well. "Have you noticed that we all have a thing for you Steven?" Slash asked.

Steven just layed on the floor,a look of horror in his eyes. Axl then got between his legs and thrust in without warning and starting thrusting as fast as he could into Steven's body. After Axl finally came into the trimbling body below him Slash then got between his legs and done the same thing Axl done only faster and harder which made Steven cry out in pure pain.

After Slash finished Izzy said "let me do him now." Izzy was hard and couldn't wait no longer he just wanted his release. He thrust in deep and hard inside Steven. After Izzy was done he then looked at Duff "you really need to hit that man, it feels really good." Izzy said. Duff then got between his legs. Steven looked at Duff with pleading eyes and the response he got was "I'm sorry Steven but everytime I'm around you,you make me so hard and I've dreamed of this." Duff then just thrust into Steven's bleeding,beated body. After Duff finally came he looked at Steven "relax it's over." Steven then pasted out. He woke up the next morning and looked around. 

HE WAS IN IZZY'S HOUSE!!!! So that means everything that happened last night was real. But the wierd thing was he liked it and hoped it would happen again real soon.


End file.
